


Medicine

by SkeletonPenguinOrange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BA DUM -TSSS, Can't believe I just tagged that, Crap spelling, Depends how I... Fell!?, F/F, F/M, First Undetale story, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I promise!, I'm not good at tags xD, I'm sorry...., I'm trying to make the chapters longer!, Lols, M/M, Mentions of Sansby, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Might thow in some of the other AUs, Multi, Not enough love for SwapFell, On the surface, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender nutral, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sorry if I mess up some pronouns, Story is written on my phone and I have no auto correct, Suggestions always welcome, aaaahhhhhh, depends how i feel, lots of blood, sick reader, sorry about that, sorry for any typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPenguinOrange/pseuds/SkeletonPenguinOrange
Summary: Poor Reader-Chan gets dragged to a party by their dumb-ass friend, even though they are sick...~(The much needed quite was bliss on the headache you had banging against the inside of your skull, and you poped the paracetamal you had on you into your mouth and slurped some water from the tap.You were startled by the soft chuckle from behind you and choked on what water you had left in your mouth."So which is it sweetheart, spit or swallow?)~Existing Chapters Updated





	1. Stupid Party, Stupid Friend, Stupid Skeleton!

You felt terrible.

And you hated yourself for allowing your friend to drag you to this stupid party, it was loud, crowded, and you were pretty sure those people on the sofa were getting it on.

All you wanted was to go home and curl up in your bed with your soft blankets where it was quite and the bed was all yours.

Apparently, this was some reunion, celebration or whatever, for the return of the monsters to society.

To be honest, you thought they were strange, most were quite humble, but there were a few that just tickled you the wrong way.

Just like humans you suppose.

You made your way upstairs in the hopes of finding a bathroom.

You finally find it after walking into a bedroom with a kinky, monster X human orgy going on, and a broom closet with some guy on meth, then closed the door with a soft click and slid down the wall onto the cold tiles.

The much needed quite was bliss on the headache you had banging against the inside of your skull, and you popped the paracetamol you had on you into your mouth and slurped some water from the tap.

You were startled by the soft chuckle from behind you and choked on what water you had left in your mouth.

"So, which is it sweetheart, spit or swallow?" A skeleton monster in a fur lined hoodie was led in the bath with a leash connected to his collar, tied round the shower pipe.

Instead of humouring him, you asked in the most sarcastic tone you could if was as comfortable in the tub as he looked. He just chuckled and looked around his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

...Was he kidding? Did he seriously not know where he was?...

Before you could answer, your head span as you had a hot flush and you dropped to the floor.

"Hey hey hey, careful their sugar." The skeleton cupped your head to stop it colliding with the side of the bath tub, and helped you sit up straight.

"You don't look so good, why don't you take a nap? I find that helps with a lot of things."

It was then that you realised that you were in the bath tub too...

In the skeletons lap...

"AHH!" He chuckled as you push against his chest in a vain attempt to get away from him, chuckled that is, until you started hacking up blood.

"Woah, um, I don't know a lot about humans, but I'm pretty sure that’s not good...are, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This happens a lot." Wiping the sides of your mouth you decided it was best not the resist monster, and sit back against him.

He was surprisingly comfy.

"So, ya got a name, or do I call ya bloody Mary?"

Ha, ha, ha, no. He was not funny, and you made sure you knew this in a very British way.

Thinking prick, and saying 'tut'.

The cage of bones beneath you vibrated in delight at the way you bite.

"Well my name is Papyrus sweetheart, and if ya need to choke up more blood, please do so over the side, this happens to be my finest jacket" You chuckled slightly, you guess he wasn't so bad.

You gave him your name and got a little more comfortable against his clavicle. 

Why was he so comfy?

"I wouldn't do that I were you, unless of course, you can take the punishment." He 'Nyeh heyed' hungrily in your ear as the fingers that you had hovered over his sternum froze in their place.


	2. Tub talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just a little something.

This was turning into one of the most awkward days of your life, and it was only early evening...

So apparently, skeleton monsters have very 'sensitive' bones and that you touching them was basically turning him on.... well then.

Shifting your position so that you were sat at the other end of the tub, with your legs over the side, you get as comfy as you could.

You could go home, but you were too lazy for that, and you did just cough up blood, so in the tub it was.

Papyrus had a slight smirk twisted on his face, but his cheek bones were dusted in a rusty orange colour. 

How strange.

This bathroom was pretty nice. 

Glossy, blue tiles that scaled up the wall from dark, to light. The towels in the room were super soft and were pure white (totally not gonna stay that way) and the soap dispenser on the, almost marble, sink was shaped like a dolphin. The generic bath tub with the shower rail looked out of place for the rather fancy room, but it gave it a homelier feeling. The door, like most of the door in the rest of the house were made from strong, solid, dark oak that suited the house’s rustic appeal.

"By the way." You began, glancing over to Papyrus, he really needed to sort himself out. 

He was a total mess right now.

"You're in some guy named Nathan's house.

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks and he started to look nervous for some reason.

"Shiiiit, Milord is gonna kill meee." Internally questioning who the fuck "Milord" is, you noticed he started to struggle with the leash that was all tangled around the pipes and the, oh hey look, he also has one hand cuffed... how did you not notice that!?

“Why would they kill you? You late for something?” Shaking his head vigorously, Papyrus started rambling on about how much his ‘Lord’ hated this Nathan kid for picking on one of the monster kids from there town ‘Snowdin’ and punched him in the face.

Which you guess makes him quite a sweet monster.

"Hey, Papyrus, there is a trick to that Y’know." Leaning over to his side of the tub you start to detach the leash like a pair of earphones that you just pulled out if your pocket.

Odd, he smells like mint...

It’s kind of refreshing …

"Hyeh, that's neat and all, but any idea how in the heck I'm supposed to get out of THESE!?" Rattling his cuff for extra effect, in quite a 'I'm fucked' kind of way, you had taken mental note of the fact that this skeleton was pretty cute as a nervous wreck... 

if not, a little sad....

"Fear not, fellow bathtub dweller, for I, the awesome human that you only just met, will save you yet again!" Chuckling at just how hilarious you where, and gaining a lightly amused 'Nyeh hyeh hyeh' from your new acquaintance in the tub, you pulled a slip-grip pin out of your pocket (that you kept on you for your dumb-ass friend, because she was always losing them) and began to pick the lock on cuffs. 

"How did you learn to do that?" Papyrus questions after your jazz-hands 'Tadaa', rubbing his wrist lightly. It was probably sore.

"Oh, I was that brat child whose older sister had a lock on her diary, and would always read it anyway." With a smug grin on your face, you ask Papyrus if he would also like a hand getting out of the bath, or if he could get out on his own.

"Y'know, for a human, you're not too bad." He tilted his head ever so slightly and gave you a sweet half-assed smile, sticking his hand out to you.

"Huh, what a coincidence, I was just thinking that you weren’t so bad y'self, for a monster." Returning the smile, you reach out you hand to pull him out of the tub, only to be pulled face-first into it while that prick Papyrus weighed himself out of it.

Son of a bitch!

You glare over your shoulder as he wipes away the stray tear that's gathered in his sockets from laughing too hard at your misery.

"Would you like a hand out Sugar? Fear not for I, the awesome monster that you have only just met, shall save your sorry ass! Nyeh hyeh hyeh." That stupid, smug, kind of cute, face. Wait 'till you smack it.

Grumbling to yourself, you finally got out of the bath and, when stood next the skeleton, noticed how freckin tall this guy was!

Taking a stretch, then searching franticly in his pockets, Papyrus pulls out his phone and sighs in relief.

"No death?" You question.

"No death. At least, not yet." 

The tall monster rubbed the back of his skull, light beads of sweat forming in the awkward silence.

“Polo?” Looking down at the out-stretched bones, you eye up the minty treat.

“Do you just carry these around with you as an ice breaker or do you actually enjoy them?” Chuckling, you crunch down on the refreshing loop and shuffle your feet gently against the cold tiles.  
…  
“Shouldn’t you be going?”  
“Nyeh! You’re right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos!!! Sorry this chapter didn't really go anyware, if you wanna see anything in perticular, just ask! (^J^)  
> Again, please excuse my awfull spelling!  
> Have a wonderful day/night! :3


	3. A Date with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Edit

And just like that, he was gone... He just took a swig of, what the fuck, is that maple syrup?

Whatever, he swigged it, popped a polo in his mouth, and ran out the bathroom.

After almost gliding down the long hallway, he then slid down the majestic and sleek wooden banister of the stairs and then bolted straight out of the front door....

Well he certainly was an interesting guy.

Monster.

Skeleton.

…

Whatever.

The music was still blaring around the house, and your friends was nowhere upstairs so you decided to check on the ground floor.

In the living room area, consisting of one of those big antique looking fireplaces that were built into the wall with family photos and little porcelain cottages on the mantle, a T.V on a stand in the corner of the room, two sofas’ and a sleek wooden coffee table right in the centre of the room. 

“JANET!?” Nope.

“ASHLEY!?” Also a negative.

“SIMON!?” Damn it.

You know they were here. You had seen them all earlier when you were dragged in and left stranded by the buffet food that was scattered across the sleek marble counter tops within the kitchen area.

You decide to go in the garden, with it being the much quieter alternative to looking for your friends, perhaps you could pass out on the grass...  
Or not... 

Apon entering the garden via the side gate, you could see that others at this stupid party had the same idea as you did, sad piles of the week and fallen littered the green area with some even skunked on the pretty patio. 

You tip-toe around the many unconscious souls, aiming to go sit down in one of the comfy looking chairs underneath the gazebo, then just like a horror game, or movie, one of the 'dead' move and grab your ankle, sending you face first into the dirt.

Son of a bitch!

When their groggy excuse for words came out as just weird groans, it really did feel like you were in a Dead Rising game, or something of a similar calibre, so you maybe, accidently, on purpose, kicked them in face.... Hey, look on the bright side, you were free and they got some extra nap time!

Finally.

Peace.

And.

Quiet.

.....

~SLAM~CRASH~BANG~

.....

Why did you think that would last?

Well, no rest for the wicked you guess... Nah fuck it, you're going to try to get at least a little nap, fuck whoever or whatever that was!

~SLAM~

~STOMP~STOMP~STOMP~

"YOU! HUMAN!" Apon opening your eyes to be nosey, you see a short, angry looking skeleton monster at the other end of the rectangular garden, pointing at you with a menacing glare.

This small skelly had some cool ass chest and shoulder armour on, God knows what for though, and a tattered up deep purple scarf, draped around his neck like a cape, despite being tied ever so neatly into a bow at the back. His matching boots and gloves gave him a more well-thought-out kind of vibe, whereas the three prominent scars running down his skull though one of his eye sockets showed you he had probably been in a few fights and would likely be able to kick your ass if he wanted to.

During your spectating, you had not noticed that he had advanced closer to you, and you were taken back a bit when he was suddenly right in your face.

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A DAMN WORD I'VE BEEN SAYING!? TCH. PATHETIC. IF YOU ARE BACK FROM DREAM LAND PEASENT, I ASKED YOU WERE MY POOR EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER WENT!" 

Brother, why would you know where hi- ohhh... was this Papyrus's "Milord" ... Now that's fucked up...

Well, so much for being the sweet heart you imagined.

"How should I know? Wait, how do you know I was even with him?" Confused as fuck you were, looking at you like you were a dumbass he was.

Yes. Yoda reference.

"TCH. I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU. I SUPPOSE YOU WERE HIS CHEW TOY FOR TONIGHT THEN. STUPID MUTT." Umm, rude.

"Hey, one, I'm not anybody's chew toy, especially not Papyrus's, we have only just met, secondly, how can you even smell!? You're a skeleton! You have no nose! Thirdly, supposing you can smell him on me, how the fuck? Is that just a monster thing, or are you like a blood hound?"

Well he seemed pissed off, but you were not dead yet sooo, plus point!?

"PLEASE, ALL HUMANS ARE THE SAME, YOU SEE SOMETHING NEW AND YOU WANNA TRY IT INSTANTLY. SECONDLY, IT IS A MONSTER THING, SO SCREW YOU, PESEANT. THIRDLY, THAT STUPID MUTT THINKS THAT THE SMELL OF MINT WILL COVER UP THE FACT HE'S BEEN DRINKING THE SYRUP AGAIN, I MEAN, HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!? DOES HE REALLY THINK THAT I, THE MELICIOUS AND BRAVE SANS, WOULD NOT REALISE!?"

"Well that would explain the Polos..." You mumbled to yourself.

Unfortunately, it appears that you didn't mumble it, that, or the Halloween munchkin has really good hearing, odd for someone who doesn't have ears. 

Again! 

Skeleton!!!

HOW!?

"SO, YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" It's not like you denied every being with him... 

You literally just asked him how he knew you were with Papyrus in the first place and- wait, what!?

Before you knew it, you were being dragged out of the garden and away from the party all together by your wrist, which was actually starting to hurt! How tight did he need to hold you!?

Asshole.

Oh look, your dumbass friend that dragged you to the party the begin with... 

Making out with your sister... 

When then fuck did she get here?

"Look, Sans, was it? I really don't know why you feel the need to, let's face it, kidnap me! Like, seriously, what the fuck!?" The skeleton just looked over his shoulder with a harsh stare before giving you his bullshit backwards logic.

"FOR YOU TO START SMELLING OF THE MUTT, YOU WOULD HAVE NEEDED TO BE CLOSE BY HIM FOR A LONGER TIME THAN JUST EIDLE CHATTING, MEANING THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN CLOSE PROCEMITY OF HIM FOR AT LEAST 20 MINUTES! AND PAPYRUS DOESN'T LIKE BEING NEAR PEOPLE! IF HE DID, HE WOULD SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME!"

You couldn't decide if you thought Sans was creepy, cute, of just plain sad at this point, but you had a feeling that his shenanigans were only just beginning.


	4. Reasoning with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is a good one for you guys! I worked extra hard on it to make it longer amd more intersting!  
> ENJOY!  
> (^J^)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Kudos to mystery640 for giving me such great advice and love for this story!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Kudos to all that have left kudos!

Getting kidnapped was not on your 'To Do' list today, or any other day really, but here you were being dragged through the streets by a living Halloween decoration with a royalty complex and a sad need for his brothers’ attention.

Perhaps this was a dream and you really had passed out in the garden, perhaps you were even being clung to by one of the undead teens and being coated in saliva... 

You hoped not, you really didn't want to wake up all slimy like a toad out of water.

You weren't really paying attention to where it was you were going and found yourself tripping on the curb, nearly face-planting the back of your kidnapper’s skull.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU JUST WANT TO ROLL IN THE DIRT OR WERE YOUR INTENTIONS TO FALL INTO MY ARMS AND LIVE OUT SOME CREEPY ROMANTIC FANTASIES!?" 

What the fuck? 

"Are you always on cloud nine or is it just on weekends?" 

Ha, that shows you!

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I, THE MALICIOUS AND BRAVE SANS, AM ALWAYS TUNED INTO MY SENSES! YOU, PATHETIC AND WEAK HUMAN, ARE JUST A TOOL IN WHICH TO LURE OUT MY WORTHLESS WHELP OF A BROTHER!"

Or not... Did any of that even make sense?

"Has it ever accrued to you, oh malicious and brave Sans, that Papyrus doesn't want to hang out with you due to how fucking horrible you are to him!? I mean, just listen to yourself! Calling him worthless, pathetic, a mutt! Perhaps he has noticed how much of a little shit bag you are!" 

....

The silence... it hurts...

....

"YOU KNOW NOTHING... PAPY WOULDN'T JUST ABANDON ME... HE PROMISED..." 

Sans's tone was soft, almost sad.

If you weren’t still boggled by the fact that skeletons express emotions at all, you were sure that he had little purple pools swimming at the edges of his sockets.  
The 'tears' were quickly dismissed and the usual scowl graced the small skeletons features once more.

"ONWARD YOU WRETCHED CREATURE! WE HAVE MANY PLACES TO EXPLORE!!!" 

Yanking your wrist again, you realised you were being pulled into a bar... 

A monster bar...

The place was dark, not completely, but enough that you had to take a minute for your eyes to focus on something.

The little purple flames that sat in glass containers on the bar tops and tables was an eerie alternative to the bright white street lights that were littering your journey here.

Apon entering the establishment you noticed that to the right of the door were two booths that each had its share of drunk rabbits and a very toothy plant monster, you really didn't know what it was but it reminded you of the plant from 'Little Shop of Horrors'. 

To the left was a huge table with a collection of buff, armoured dogs all gambling and growling at each other, some even smoking dog biscuits.

You guess that made sense.

... Ish

... Maybe?

"MUFFET YOU CREEPY OVERGROWN ARTHROPOD, WHERE IS THE SYRUP LOVING MUTT!?" 

Slamming his boney hands against the bar top, you glance up at the pretty and terrifying spider girl washing three beer glasses at once, slightly weary of your surroundings. 

Great, now the whole bar was eerily quiet and all the dogs were sniffing in your general direction.

Muffet stopped cleaning one of the beer glasses to pull out a note pad and pen, scribbled something down and angrily shoved it in Sans's face, the glasses on her face wobbled slightly at her quick movements.

Her hair was pulled back with a cute bow, leaving a little flick of a fringe to remain free. 

Her clothes were a neat waiters jacket with a dark red puffed out bow tie, a fancy dress shirt in the same colour as her bow tie, and some dark purple puffed shorts that were kinda cute.

All together she was menacing in a cute 'I will kill you' way. 

Growling at her, the little Skelly threw his hands up into the air. 

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! BUT IF I FIND OUT YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS THE WHOLE TIME, I WILL COME BACK AND DROWN YOU!" 

Snatching your arm this time, Sans turned his back on the spider bar tender and pulled you back towards the door.

Muffet hissed in his direction and skated around the bar to deliver a drink to one of the dogs, her roller-skates clicking on the cracks in the wooden floor.

The next place Sans decided was worthy of gracing his presence in was the local park for some reason. 

As you wondered across the dark field you noticed a light spring in the terror tots step as he bee lined for the row of swings as the two of you entered through the gate.  
Opposite the swings was a jungle gym frame that you had climbed as a child and got stuck in the ropes and cried...  
Yeah that wasn't fun.

Other than those, there was a pretty decent slide that had a lot of twists and turns in, a sand area with the little diggers in, monkey bars, and a big spinning turn table.  
All of which were the pinnacle of your childhood.

"I thought we were looking for Papyrus?" 

You were a little confused as you watched Sans hop up onto the seat and start swinging his legs back and forth.

"WE ARE, BUT THAT STUPID SPIDER GIVES ME A HEADACHE AND I NEED TO TAKE SOME TIME TO RELAX. NOW PUSH ME!" 

... Uhh, what?

"Umm, okay... But why do you need me to push you? Can't you use the swing properly?" 

Sans 'huffed' and rolled his eye lights at you.

"OF COURSE I CAN YOU IDIOT! BUT I LIKE BEING PUSHED. IT WAS THE FIRST THING ME AND PAPYRUS DID WHEN WE GOT OUR LEGAL RIGHTS OF BEING A CITIZEN!"

"You went to park? ... That's kinda sweet. How long where you in here for?" 

You had started to gently push the moody skelly forward and let gravity bring him back to you.

"UNTILL THE SUN WENT DOWN! THEN WE LEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD AND COUNTED THE STARS!" 

Okay, now he was defiantly being cute.

No bones about it. 

Well, except his bones.

After what felt like an eternity of being dragged around and walking through very dark alleyways, Sans had pulled out a key to unlock the door of a shabby 2nd floor flat, the door cracked with age and one of the frosted glass panels boarded up. 

Slipping through the wooden latched gate, Sans tugged roughly on your arm and slammed it shut behind you. 

The side garden had been raised slightly and was pebbled with various white rocks and had a rotting wooded table and chairs set plunked on top. 

You guessed that the metal gate at the back lead to another section of the garden and was probably as 'well kept' as the side one.

"GET IN YOU INCIGNIFICANT WHELP!" Rude, didn't you just have a nice heart to hear-uhh. 

Whatever, why haven't you just punched him in the face and ran like fuck? 

Oh yeah, because he would have probably slashed the back of your ankles and threw you in a hole to die...

After being kicked inside, you climb the stairs and notice that the place is rather small and in need of a lick of paint... 

Or a whole do-over.

To your right was a door that has 'SANS' carved across it and various boney hand prints splotched over it in different colours, no doubt in your mind the it was the little tyke’s bedroom.

It was kinda cute.

To your left, another closed off room that you guessed what Papyrus's due to the lone 'P' etched into the wood work.

The rest of the flat was simple, a little tumble dyer room with a coat rack, a little bathroom that had everything tightly compact together, a kitchen at the far end of the floor, and an open door leading to the living/dining room.

"Welcome back Milord."

And there was Papyrus, quite contently pooling across the sofa lazily, that was until his demon of a brother turned Hell's heating up a couple of notches.

"AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TRYING TO DENIY THE YOU NOT ONLY WENT OUT, BUT YOU ALSO WENT OUT TO A PARTY! WITHOUT ME!!"

We looked like, two places....

"Ah, I've been here all day Milord, maybe you just-"

"SILENCE! I KNOW YOU WHERE AT A PARTY, AND I HAVE MY EVIDENCE!!!"

Throwing you forward towards the mountain of a man, I mean, skeleton, you almost trip and smile awkwardly up at him.

"Hey, Papyrus..."

"Heey..."

"(Y/N)"

"(Y/N), yeah... sup..." 

"You totally forgot my name, didn't you?" 

Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly as you smirked at him, honestly a bit amused at his turmoil at being busted.

"TELL ME WHY THIS PIECE OF SHIT DESERVES MORE OF YOUR TIME THAN I DO!" 

Okay, now he's having a hissy fit like an 8-year-old... And if skeletons could cry, really not doubting anything anymore, then you were pretty sure that the Halloween munchkin was about to start the water works.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME SAFE! YOU PROMISED TO NEVER LEAVE ME!" You almost wanted to hug the mini Satan and tell him everything would be fine.  
Almost.

"Sans, I would never leave you. I was right here, where you told me to be."

Were you missing something here?

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A MUFFETS!! THAT WAS THE PLAN! LAST TIME YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WHEN I GOT BACK, DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I WAS WHEN YOU WERN'T IN THERE!?" 

You were definitely missing something here. What the fuck was going on?

"I'm sorry Sans, how about we make some tacos later? You still like those, right?"

Stamping his foot irritably, The little monster growled up at his brother about tacos being 'SO LAST SEASON!' and that he would rather make a mixed Paella. 

The taller brother stared down menacingly until Sans gave in.

"FINE, BUT I'M STAYING IN MY ROOM UNTIL THEN!"

And with that, he was gone... does this feel like this has happened before?

Naaahh, that couldn't be right.

"Ummm, what was that about? And why was I just pulled into all of this?" 

Giving your full attention to Papyrus now, he shifted his eye lights around awkwardly.

...

"Polo?"

"Don't change the subject."

...

"Sans doesn't exactly have the best track record for making, or keeping friends. His plan was that I would go missing and befriend someone, get 'lost' and then Sans would enlist their help to find me again. I didn't really have the heart to tell him that it was basically kidnap because he was just so excited, and not in a creepy way this time either..."

There was a non-creepy way with him?

"So how would this help him make friends? I really don't get his logic at times." 

Or most times really. Papyrus just let his features soften slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his jaw.

"Sugar, what you need to understand is that Sans isn't all bad mouthing and violent glaring... He's ... He's just had a hard life and... Not many people liked his 'games' and pranks in the Underground. He just wants to be someone's hero." 

"But what about all the stuff he calls you? Doesn't that make you as bitter as a lemon?"

A short chuckled escaped the tall skeleton before his sombre orange rust gaze fixed on you. 

"It's all just for show, Hunny where we came from was evil, it destroyed all hope and was basically kill or be killed. Sans and I had to put on a show so that nobody would take up as week but it broke Sans to do it. Now we are kinda just stuck in that loop."


	5. Sweet As Marmite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heey... guess who's alive.... I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE!  
> I was a little busy lately due to moving out of my Mums house and into my own place! My internet connection is shit but at least I have it!
> 
> I Would like to thank everyone who left kidos on this story, bookmarked, commented, or even just gave it a read! 
> 
> ENOUGH OF MY EXCUSES! ON WITH THE STORY! (^J^)
> 
> ~SPO~
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knocking on his door, yet again, a contained thunder continued to echo in the hall of their shabby two bedroom flat. 

When Papyrus had to get Sans up in the morning instead of the other way around, it was usually due to Sans sulking or having a bad case of Monster Measles. 

Either way it was a pain in the ass and usually ended up with something being thrown at his head. 

 

Today it seemed that it was the side table lamps turn to be hurtled across the room at top speed and be violently smashed against either the wall, the door, or Papyurus' skull. 

Apparently Sans' aim was a bit off today and the lamp had hit the wall to the right of the door and torn little slits into his Nabstaton poster.

 

The little terror was complaining about being woken up as he rolled back into his covers and told Papyrus, quite simply, to go fuck himself with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

 

Sans looked really cute in his dusty purple ‘Dream Forever' pyjama top and plain, loose, black shorts. 

You were pretty sure that if he had hair he would have a major bed-head going on.

Instead of his usually attire -Well, by what Sans has told you- of a black vest top, long fur-lined hooded coat, faded black skinny jeans and his purple converse shoes, Papyrus was sporting loose woollen sweat pants and looser grey vest top that had the words ‘Lazy Dreamer’ printed on the front in gold swirly writing.

You were certain that you had seen that pyjama set in the girls’ sleepwear section of the clothes store in town but you were not going to judge because he seemed to suit them extremely well.

What stood out most were the creamy peach coloured fluffy bunny slippers Papyrus adorned on his big bony feet. They seemed really contradictory to what you had seen of his personality but then again, he did seem like an extremely chill guy and they looked so incredibly comfortable.

 

You were watching this wake-up call from the safety of the corner wall to the living room area and you chuckle at how correct Papyrus's predictions had been so far for how the morning would turn out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had woken up when Papyrus had tried to tip-toe past you on the lumpy, some-what comfy sofa and clipped his knee cap on the corner of the low wooden coffee table and cursed quite loudly to himself and he began to cradle his abused joint as he rocked back and forth on the floor.

"Aaahh, what he fuck!? Goodbye cruel world! What the ever-loving shit did I do to deserve this!? I'm never gonna walk again!"

You mumble a quiet "Overdramatic" past your lips as you slowly flip yourself over to face the tall ego bruised skeleton with a slight smirk etching into your mouth as he whipped back up into a straight standing position.

 

"Morning Mr Bond."

"Uhh, hey there heh heh.... sorry if I woke yah... wanna help with breakfast?" 

Nice one. Now there's a distraction you could roll with.  
"Heh, sure, breakfast sounds good."

You rolled from the surprisingly springy sofa with a slight 'THUD' onto the not-so-soft carpet and begrudgingly followed Papyrus towards the kitchen, he then paused for a second, turned to face you, and asked; 

"Who's Mr Bond?"

You just looked at him with a tired neutral expression and told him quite bluntly to 'Google it'. It was too early to be dealing with such trivia.

 

The kitchen was pretty simple, as you walked in, the magnet covered fridge was directly to your right, followed by a small two-person dining table along with two stools that were tucked neatly away underneath.

There was a tall utility cupboard on the far wall the was connected to the countertop and top cupboards that housed mugs and saucers. 

The oven, washing machine, and dish washer were all worked into the counters along with various draws and yet more stuffed cupboards. The tiled floor was cracked and a stain had occurred by what appeared to be the washing machine leaking.

 

You realised that you had miss-judged the gap between you and the kitchens speckled counter top too late and ended up using it as a battling ram against your now tender waist.

"Not a morning person I see?" You snort at him and slyly coy:  
"You're one to talk Mr 'I'll never walk again!' You're just as bad as me."

"Do you know how much that hurt!? I'm all bone Y’know!" He cried dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead and draping his body feebly over the counter.

"Yeah whatever, have you ever hammered your fingers before? Now that hurts!"

"Why the fuck would you do that!?"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose."  
You cringe at the memory of that hammer slamming down on your poor middle and index fingers. You were only trying to fix your old rusted pedal bike as the back wheel needed replacing and that was the only tool you had available at the time.

 

“So, Sans sleeping in today?” you question as you watch Papyrus take eggs and bacon out of the fridge and place them on the side.

“Oh I will have to wake him up soon but he'll probably try to kill me for it.” He pulls out a mug from the cupboard.

“Not a morning person either huh? Who invented mornings? I have a few things I would like to say to them!” A fork is pulled out from the cutlery draw and the eggs get scrambled in the mug.

“Yeah, whoever it was, they had a vendetta against the world and probably played guitar.” The bacon is set on one frying pan while the eggs are thrown into another.

 

You chuckled at your ridiculousness and mock playing the guitar while singing ‘~I hate everybody and the world needs to pay, I sing about my feelings and mornings start the day~’

It was nice. Messing around with a guy that was so chill. Even if you only met him a day ago. 

You think this could be the start of something good, and was exactly what you needed right now.

 

You had set the table how Papyrus had requested as he plated up the grub which looked a little over cooked but damn did it look, and smell delicious!

 

“Alright, so I'm about to go and wake the beast to just be careful okay? When Sans doesn't want to get up he can get cranky and start throwing things.”

 

Okay so apparently Sans was worse than you when you didn't want to move your ass in the early hours of the morning to go to work. And by that you mean you curl up into a ball and ignore your alarm six times before having to then run like fuck to work otherwise you would be late.

 

“So, this is how things are gonna so down sweet pea. I'm gonna open his door, poke him a few times with this.” The skeletal giant then proceeded to pull out an elongated bone from no ware.

“Sans will then growl at me and throw something directly at my head, don't worry so much, I see the look ya givin’ me, his aim is kinda awful when he's half asleep.” 

You keep your mouth shut after his half-assed reassurance and motion for him to continue.

“Well, after that, Sans will probably re-coil into his nest and we get the fuck out of his way. He'll make his own way down when he realises how hungry he is.”

Papyrus seemed pretty confident with his plan and even proclaimed it with a light ‘Nyeh Heyh Heyh!’ along with an offer of mint.  
What is up with him and those damn mints!? This guy needed a hobby!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You and Papyrus had shimmied you way back into the kitchen, planning on playing the waiting game for Hells munchkin to make an appearance. 

You couldn't help but find yourself gliding your eyes over the tall skeletons skull, checking for any cuts that could have been made by the flying shards of shattered glass.

“Jeez, your such a worry wart. There's no need to be so concerned about me, I'm a big bones, I can take care of myself y'know.”

You feel your cheeks heat up at getting caught looking him over, but was pleased to know that he was fine. 

You may have only just been acquainted with this guy but you hated the thought of him, or Sans, being hurt. 

They were rather charming in there own creepy, monster kind of way.

 

Now should be the time where, after Sans had refused to get up, would now waltz into sight followed by a declaration of hunger...

You could hear him before you could see him.

"REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SIGHT! I AM ABOUT TO GRACE THE KITCHEN WITH THE PRESENCE OF MY STOMACH"

If he had one... You knew this was magic and all, but still. Skeletons are skeletons, magic or not they don't tend to have fleshy parts like humans do and the anatomy of a skeleton was a mystery to you. Not that you really wanted to find out either. 

Biology was never your strong point at school.

 

“HUH, STILL HERE I SEE HUMAN? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE TRIED TO ESCAPE IN THE NIGHT. NOT THAT YOU COULD HAVE OF COURSE, AS I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING SANS, HAD BOOBY TRAPPED ALL THE WINDOW'S ALONG WITH THE FRONT DOOR!”

“I would never just leave like that mini munch, I would have at least thanked you for your hospitality and then said goodbye.” Sans seemed taken back a bit, your were not quite sure if it was due to the nickname you gave him or the fact that you said you would not have ran away in the night.

You had remembered what Papyrus had told you last night about the friendship plan that was put in place and you just had to give the little tyke a chance. 

Even if he did kidnap you.

 

After the skelly’s had made dinner together last night, with rice being thrown around in a way that was almost playfully at each other and Papyrus annoying Sans with puns; you had offered your assistance to help them in the kitchen, but the devil munchkin yelled something about "A GENTLE SKELETON NEVER DIRTY'S ANOTHERS HANDS, ESPESIALLY WHEN THEY ARE A GUEST IN YOUR HOME" Sans wanted to play some board games with you that were pretty fun and was afterwards told were made by him!

The food was okay, a little under cooked and way to salty for your tastes but you had seen the effort that was put in by the brothers and it was one of the sweetest things you had ever saw along with that time you watched and elderly couple cuddling on the bus.

So Cute.

When you had thanked them for their ‘hospitality’ and went to leave, Sans had suggested that you stayed the night due to it being too late and too dark out for you to be out walking. 

None of the monsters that you had encountered had seemed too bad so far, and none of them had harmed any humans after reaching the surface from what you were aware of, well, except that one monster by the name of 'Undyne', who had punched a guy in the face.... "FOR SCIENCE!" 

But hey, they didn't seem to want to kill you in your sleep and you didn't really want to walk back to the house of the dead to sleep because that meant more unnecessary walking and you were just not down for that. 

Actually, it may have also decided to start raining... 

Typical.

So you had ended up staying the night, which wasn't so bad and you got to know the skeleton brothers a bit better which made you feel great.

 

“As much fun as this is Sans, Papyrus, I really must be going now. I need to water my plants and feed my goldfish.”

You got up to leave when the devil spawn latched onto you in a death hug and looked you sharply in the eyes with a look that was almost pleading.

“YOU'LL COME BACK THOUGH RIGHT!? IT WAS AN ADEQUATE AMOUNT OF FUN WITH YOUR COMPANY HERE!” 

“Yeah, it would be nice to see ya again. You seem pretty cool. For a human.”


	6. Working With an Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to add a thank you for DittoKiddo and Glorious Trash for there suggestions and wonderful comments, along with my wonderful editor, and a big thank you to everyone who had read this story! Kudos to all!
> 
> Also! If you had any suggestions or recommendations for this story to improve, let me know in the comments section! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Glorious Trash amd DittoKiddo for there suggestions for this Chapter! 
> 
> ~S.P.O~

It was one of the weirdest weekends of your life. Monsters are crazy. Heck, your friends were all crazy. 

All you wanted to do was rest this weekend and you ended up being dragged to a stupid Saturday night party and then spent the whole of Sunday in a strange skeletal household.  
Now you won't get to take a proper rest until Wednesday when you had a day off from both the part-time jobs you had.

It was currently 5am on the following Monday morning and you had already punched your alarms snooze button at least four times. Why did agree to this sadistic level of torture? Oh yeah, because you were saving up to move out of your parents house and get your own place... that, and it seemed that you hated yourself!

Today you were learning how to use the cash register at the towns local convenient shop that was one of those ‘24' hour, ‘get everything here!’ places. For some reason your boss thought that you were customer service worthy when usually you would hide out in the storage room your whole shift with your little clip board doing your boring old stock checks!

You were not counter worthy.

You had been telling yourself this ever since the boss had mentioned ‘switching roles in the workplace'. It was a nice idea, it would mean that all the staff would gain experience in different fields, which would be perfect for your CV, if you wanted to move on to another job like these, and developing new and existing skills, but you didn't like the thought of dealing with that classic angry customer who fucks with you for about 20 minutes, shouting and swearing, then declaring that l want to see the manager. 

It's just a waste of time for everyone.

Your alarm started beeping again and with one final slam down on the button, you reluctantly crawl you way out of bed.  
Your room was pretty simple. It was a squashed box room with a low single bed, a tall wooden wardrobe, an old cracked chest of drawers, and just enough space to have a washing basket for dirty clothes to be crammed into.

It was decent, but you couldn't wait to move out. You had even tried to make you room more fun as a kid by sticking glow in the dark stars in funny shapes all over the room. 

Some of them still give you nightmares.

You throw on your folded work clothes, not really caring about the state of them, and fumble your way out of your pitch black room into the small bright hallway that had two other doors connected to it, one to your sisters room and one to the bathroom, before delicately descending the old staircase. 

You fell down these once. 

All the way from the top too, on your 18th birthday if you remember correctly, not that you really wanted to remember that.

You hear your Dad call out to you from the kitchen, something along the lines of ‘I see the beast is out of it's cave.’ To which you grunt in return. You were still half asleep but at least the scrambled eggs that you were about to cram into your mouth were gonna be tasty as fuck.

Turning left at the bottom of the staircase led you along the ground floor hallway that hid a little cupboard under the stairs that your old man kept his stage gear in; Amps, speakers, microphone stands, those kind of things. 

To the right was a door that led into the living room that was lit with a warm energy saving bulb that gave the room a cosy, family touch. It was another box room, but it was defiantly humble. Two sofas stretched the first two walls that connected to the door and on the other two was a built in electric fireplace, a utility cabinet; that your fish tank was plonked on top of, and a wooden cupboard stand for the T.V. In the middle of the room sat a standard low wooden coffee table that had certainly seen better days and a big fluffy bean bag that was great for lazing in.

When you enter the open doorway that used to have a door in it at the end of the hall, you see your step mother already in her place at the dining table, reading another one of her novels on Sherlock Holmes.  
The dining room and kitchen were both the same room and still had one of those red brick fireplaces that connected to a chimney that ran a seem up though the house. A classic little kitchen to be honest.

“Good morning, are you actually going to work on time this morning?” You Step Mother jokingly coos at you when she sees you in the room. 

You still can't decide if you like her or not, Helen was always sickly sweet to you and tried way too hard to act like she was your actual Mum.  
Although her intentions were good from what you could tell, you couldn't help but think she secretly wanted to murder you in your sleep.

“Uh, yeah heheh, for once. Guess I'm just super excited to be working on the tills today! Woo!”

She chuckles at your obvious lack of enthusiasm but you think that she failed to notice you sarcasm towards your awesome time keeping skills.

Your Dad then places a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs with chopped pieces of maple cured bacon and askes if Janet would be working today as well.

“I think so, I didn't really get to talk to her at that party that she dragged me to -which I still think was pointless if she was just gonna abandon me- but yeah, I'm pretty sure that our schedule rota hasn't been changed just because our roles have.” Most of this was said from behind your hand as you were trying to be polite while still stuffing your face full.

“Well either way, have a good day at work kiddo, and remember to smile!”

Yeah, sure.

You rush back upstairs to brush your teeth and grab your bag before sprinting out the front door. You take a glance at your watch and see that you were in fact going be early today! That does actually perk you up a bit as you get to chat with Janet in the staff room for a bit and you feel a spring in your step as you take your walk though town to work.

 

Half an hour later you find yourself singing Dolly Parton's 9 to 5 with Janet and your other co-workers for the day. You need to come in early more often!

Janet, who was usually on tills would be serving on the deserts and pastries counter, which she was gonna own! She was just such a charming and charismatic person that made you wonder if it was her or the deserts that would be most likely to give you a cavity.

Abby would be doing your job today which you were thrilled by, Abby was not your favourite person to be around to put it lightly *cough*Bitch*cough*. She was such a shady person, vain, and was the kind of girl you would probably find verbally bullying one of the elderly or scaring children away by snarling at them.... or was that just how you saw her?

That left Johnathan to work in the changing rooms. He was more likely to trip over his own untied laces than actually give good advice to that customer that would be really worried about what they were going to ware the next time they went clubbing. He was a cool guy though so you always made an effort to smile and say hello to him.

Just before you shift actually started you decided that it would be a good idea to chug a shit ton of water so that you could swallow some Ibuprofen tablets, along with your other pills. 

Today was going be a long day.

 

After a few hours, you felt like you were starting to get a hand of the tills but were still un-nerved by all the people that you had to socialise with today. 

“Good morning, thank you for shopping with us today, would you like a bag or do you have one already?” That was the ultimate cringe line that you had to feed to each and every person you had served today and along with the sickening smile you were plastering onto your face, you didn't feel like a human anymore.  
Who has the energy to be so fake all the time?

“Hey, I didn't know you worked here, first day or something?” You recognised that lazy, husky voice.

“Papyrus? You shop here? And no, I've been working here for about 8 months, I'm usually in the back though.” You start beeping his items across the scanner and are amused at how many packs of Polos you were pulling through from the conveyer belt. 

“Heh, that’s not very sociable of you, for someone who spent two hour and 23 minutes in a bath tub with a monster they had only just met, I would have thought you would be a natural at a position like this.” Papyrus had started to lean on the edge of the counter while sloppily shoving his items into a bag.

“That's oddly specific. Did you sit there timing how long you were chained up too?” You chuckle a little as you now slid the bar codes of several bottles of maple syrup across the dim red scanner beam.

"Wait, is this like alcohol to you or something? I only ask because of how upset Sans seemed to be about you drinking it.” Where was the little scoundrel anyway?  
Papyrus gave a casual shrug as he sighed and scooped the bottles into the bag.

"Some think it is, but hey, I'll leave that to you to figure out *wink*" 

"Did you just audibly wink? That's fucking hilarious but, who did you wink to? You weren't even looking at me..."

“No one in particular, I like to think there are ethereal beings that can see what I'm up ta' as if my life has been written down as a story. Gotta give ‘em something interesting to read.”

“That certainly is an interesting philosophy, but my life is in shambles, I would like to think that these so called ‘ethereal beings’ would try to help.” 

"Hey, who knows, maybe some unknown force will help guide you in the right direction for life? Like fate an all that"

"Oh yeah sure, if there was some sort of over looker who controlled what happened to us and guided our fate, I bet they are just sat there in some dark, candle lit room just thinking of how many ways they can torture me mercilessly before I die miserably and alone."

“You really have bright outlook on life don't cha'?” You could sense that was sarcasm and delightfully beam up at the tall and looming skeleton.

“Heh, so when do you get a break? Or is this more like slave labour?”

You take a glance up at the clock for about the 28th time since you started at six O'clock and bingo, 11:52 you had eight minutes lift! You did have a half an hour break at nine O'clock, they at least tried to keep there staff alive, but lunch time was the best time and gave you an hour to eat a sandwich. Best hour of the day!

“In about 8 minutes actually! Wanna grab some lunch together? If you aren't bust that is.” You happily finish beeping the last few items across and tattle up the total.

“Cool, I gotta go get M'lord from Muffets, but sure, we'll catch ya later. Meet us by the park when your ready.”  
You furrow your brow in confusion, why was Sans in Muffets? You remember him telling you that he finds the place creepy and that he only goes in there to find Papyrus.

Obviously noticing your face contort, Papyrus begins to elaborate on his words.

“Oh I erg, needed a break.... So I may have left Sans in Muffets tender care...”

‘Tender'. Yeah, sure.

“Whatever bone head, I will catch up with you guys momentarily.”

You chuckle watching Papyrus back away out of the door, waving his bony hand, and tumble backwards over a mini tower of chocolate boxes that were stacked neatly by the sliding automatic doors. Well, they were not neat any more.

You close up your till, head over to re-stack the mess of boxes that you told Papyrus to leave for you to sort out, clock out for your lunch break, then make you way to staff room to get your bag.

After feeding your fish last night, you had made yourself quite a master piece of a sandwich if you say so yourself, along with putting in a packet of crisps, a strawberry oat bar, and a bottle the finest tap water that you had leached from your kitchen. 

 

It wasn't that hard to find the skeleton brothers near the park, for one they were skeletons, and two was because of how loud Sans was. You could practically hear him a mile away!

“HUMAN! YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT LAST, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? WE HAVE BEEN WAITIMG FOREVER! YOUR INSOLENCE WILL BE FORGIVEN THIS TIME, BUT I WILL NOT BE AS FORBEARING NEXT TIME!” 

It's been like, 15 minutes...

You got the idea that Sans liked to over exaggerate his statements... no idea where that thought would possibly come from...

“Nice to see you again too Sans, I have been well, thank you. How have you been? Good? Glad to hear that, should we go find somewhere to sit down? Great!” Right now you feel like Neo from The Matrix dodging all those bullets of pent up anger like a badass boss as you casually slide past the two monsters with a shit eating grin slashed across your smug face.

Sans puffed his face out in a massive pout and stamped his foot on the ground like a toddler having a tantrum while Papyrus held back his laughter behind his bottle of maple syrup.

Sans then continues to mutter insults under his breath and statements along the lines of ‘insolence will be punished’ and ‘superiority execution strategies to be established on a later date' as the three of you wondered around the park looking for a good spot to sit, chat and eat.

You all decided to sit near the bandstand as there seemed to be live music on today, some sort of festival perhaps? Either way it was rather entertaining and you concluded to yourself that eating with company defiantly had it's perks.

Oh no! You had spent the whole day being social that you were loosing your antisocial nature! How despicable!

“So how where you at Muffets Sans? Not too eerie in there I presume?” You note the brief shiver that ran down his spine, which he briskly shook off, and chuckle when his exchanges his look of discomfort with one of brave chivalry.

“ME? FIND THAT DASTARDLY PLACE OF INCOHERENT TORTURE EERIE!? NEVER! EERIE IS MY MIDDLE NAME!” 

“Sure thing Sans, Oh great and magnificent.” You lightly laugh, dipping in a low bow to his greatness, how shall you ever recover!?

“(Y/N)? Is that really you!? Wow, it really is!”  
Huh?

Turning your head to the guy who and wondered over to you, you face does that confused contortion thing like Mowgli from The Jungle Book as you slowly start to recognise who it was that decided you were worthy of approaching.

“Nathan? Nathan Cole? No way! I haven't seen you like, what? Six years!? How have you been doing man?” You exchange the old school handshake that was a big thing for your year and after your reunion party it's kind of become a running joke for everyone.

“Not bad, got a sweet place near that old sweet shop, you remember the one?”

“You mean that place that everyone believed was haunted and we ended up using it as the ultimate dare spot?” You face pulls up into a big smile catching up with Nathan again, it really has been too long.

“That's the one, so how have you been? You still writing those sappy, cheesy as fuck romance stories? They were the shit!” You chuckle in glee and pull an ‘all-knowing' face that said; “I know they were” and pulled open the bag you had with you.

“I've been better, but I'm doing alright for myself, saving up for a place of my own actually! And as a matter of fact, I have my note book with me, wanna see the resent drabble of cringe?” 

You hand over the book that you turned to the right page after Nate boomed out “Fuck yeah!” and he started to read the fucker out loud!

“Well, here go!”

*The girl had gotten up to leave once she had put away her books and her equipment, apon reaching the door a voice had called out to her.  
Behind her, stood a boy that -unknowing to her- had admired her from afar, with the odd convocation here and there.  
He quickly looked down at the floor, suddenly finding his shoes incredibly interesting.

"Yes? Was there something that you needed?" She waited quietly for the boy to respond as they were both very polite and patient people. 

When he finally plucked the courage to look back up, his eyes locked with hers, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach again.  
"I just... wanted you to know th-that..." crap, he was stuttering, and the butterfly feeling only got worse. "I wanted to tell you that I love having you as my friend...but I...But I can't help my feelings towards you turning into more then that, I love the way you have touched me without needing to use your hands I... I like you...more then just a friend..."

The girl blinked, confused at what had just happened, and allowed her brain to take in the information it had just attained.

He quickly added something like; "I just needed to tell you, I don't mind how you feel towards me, as long as you are happy." and shuffled around her into the outer corridor.  
The girl watched his fleeting figure disappear into the crowd and thought over his words.

~Thump Thump~

What was that...

~Thump Thump~

Stop that...

~Thump Thump~

What does this feeling mean!?*”

 

.....Well that was awkward as fuck... Why did he have to read that for everyone? Oh yeah, Sans and Papyrus were here... Oops.

“Yep, still as sappy and as cheesy as ever, but I wouldn't have them any other way!”

“Thanks Nate, I do try.” You hear a an annoyed sound coming at you from the other side of you and though it would be a good idea to introduce the monsters to Nathan.

“Oh, Nathan this Sans and Papyrus, they're-”

“WE ARE (Y/N)’S BEST FRIENDS AND WE THOUGHT THAT THAT STUPID STORY WAS AWESOME AND IF YOU DARE INSINUATE THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT I MAY HAVE TO INSURE THAT YOU MAY NEVER TALK AGIAN!!!” 

He cut you off! Why did you expect any less from the little ankle biter!? Nathan looked so confused, and a little scared, which would have been amused by if you didn't feel bad about.

“I quite agree M'lord, so Nathan was it? How long did you say you two had been friends? We’ve never heard of ya.” Because you guys met two day ago! Eurgh, these skeletons! But hey, at least they liked what you had written!


	7. Christmas Lights and Halloween Pumpkins

These guys were gonna be the death of you... Hey, perhaps you will end up looking like them? Unlikely, but anything seemed possible nowadays!   
Your Aunt Kathy was sober last Christmas, now that was a miracle that everyone wanted!

  
You haven't been able to get a word in with Nathan after Sans and Papyrus started interrogating his friendship levels with you.

  
Nate was clearly uncomfortable right now, but his expression was hilarious and you almost never wanted it to leave his face... almost. He kind of looked like he was trying to hold back a sneeze and it was just not a good look for him.

  
“So I was thinking about hosting the next reunion at my place on Halloween, maybe play the old games that used to freak us all out?” Nathan called around a bouncing Sans that was trying to pull a ‘look me in the eye sockets if you dare' manoeuvre.

  
“That would be awesome! Simon better make some wicked ass cupcakes again! All spooky-like too!” Now you were bouncing! You looked like a kid getting excited to stay up late when your parents told you that you had to go to bed at eight.

  
“Yeah! And perhaps you could deal with decorations again? Your Easter ones were cool as fuck!” Sans was now stomping his foot on the ground and screaming at Papyrus that he was being ignored. Papyrus on the other hand had started to lean on the tree that you had sat next to with a hand in his pocket, sipping on a bottle of maple syrup.

  
“No problem at all my friend, I have the ultimate decorations with me right now!” You joke, leaning on top of Sans head as he clawed at your arm to get you off of him.

  
You hear Papyrus chuckle from the tree then feel an arm on your head. Oh no! The leaner has become the leaned on!

  
“Uuuuh-heh, yeah... “ He looked nervously around for a second before looking at you timidly.

  
“What's wrong Nathan? Don't you like my spooky scary skeletons? I'm sure if they came to our next reunion they would rattle up a storm!” You thought you were the funniest person alive, but the look of betrayal across Sans skull told you a different story.

  
“It's not that, it's just, you know Carla? That girl I was always throwing sweets at? Well, she's coming to the next reunion and well... she's scared of skeletons... like... alot!” You pull a face that said: ‘Really?’ before shuffling out of your new living (ish) Totem pole and putting an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into your eye line.

  
“She's not the one dude, if she can't handle one of the most iconic Halloween symbols ever, how is she ever gonna handle you? One of the most enthusiastic mother fuckers for anything and everything scary...” Nathan draws out a big sigh as his shoulders droop beneath you.

  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right... Alright they can come, and we are gonna blow everyone's minds!” He fist bumps the air before saying his goodbyes, writing himself a list of ‘Awesome shit’ that he needs to prep.

  
“Well he certainly was an interesting fella.” Papyrus casually leaned against the tree again as he popped a polo in his mouth.

  
“I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE’S TOO HIGH AND MIGHTY IF YOU ASK ME!” Says the one... and it's a good thing nobody asked for your opinion...

  
“You guys are terrible... I'll catch you later, I have to get back to work.” You couldn't help but smirk as you shake your head at the monsters, why did they have to be so fun to hang out with?

  
“Before you go, take this.” You look over you shoulder to see Papyrus with his eye lights burring holes into the floor as he held out a scrap piece of paper with a slight colour of rust dusted over his high cheek bones. Almost too faint to notice.

  
You unfold the paper to find it had a number scribbled crudely on it. Your mouth curled into a smile and raise your gaze to meet the socially awkward skeletons’ eye lights that had now shifted away from their crash sight in the floor between you.

  
“Thanks Papyrus, I’ll make sure to text you later.”

  
“One more thing.” You hear a crinkle of foil and face the monster once more.  
“Polo?”

  
...

  
...

  
“Damn it with you and your fucking Polos Papyrus!”

  
You had returned to work to find a new shipment of stock and absent-mindedly take them into the storage room out of habit and begin to organise them on the shelves waiting to be ticked off on your clipboard later.

  
“What are you doing? This is my area today, you can't just take over, do you think I'm incapable or something!?” Abby had walked up to you with your clipboard in her polished claws with a scowl on her face as she chewed loudly on the piece of gum she had between her teeth.

  
“Keep your fucked up assumptions out of your ass for once Abby, I was just bringing in the new shit that was left by the tills, which by the way, is part of your job to move.”

  
Wow. That felt really good to say! You usually kept your mouth shut and your head down but you refused to let a good lunch time go to waste!

  
“You will do well to get the fuck out of my face, prick, or I'm gonna smack that shitty grin off of your stupid face with this crappy clipboard that you love so much!”

  
You roll the polo you had in your mouth across your teeth with your tongue.

  
“Bite me.” You taunt at her.

You knew it was pointless starting a fight, especially at work, but man was that adrenalin pumping and this bitch needed to be knocked off of her high horse!

  
Before fists started flying however, your girl Janet came to the rescue! Who's rescue was up for debate, but either way she was the saint of the workplace.

  
“What the hell is going on in here!? The pair of you need to pack it in or go the fuck home!” Janet was stood in between you and Abby like that scene from Jurassic Park. You know the one!

  
“Back off Janet, this isn't your fight!”

  
“I will make it my fight if you don't get back to work!”

  
Ha. Take that Abby, my girl Janet is queen bee and will whoop your ass if you step out of line.

  
“And you! You’re supposed to be on the tills! We have a queue building up and no one to manage it!”

  
Well shit! What just happened? You were so confident in ya' girl then boom, she turned around and stung you in the ass!

  
Abby shot a dirty look at both you and Janet before turning on her heel and walking further into the storage room. You however tried to sneak off to the tills without a whirlwind of motherly scolding’s.

  
That is until you trip on the box that you had brought in and got tangled in the onslaught of Christmas tree lights!

  
“Oh come on! Halloween is first you son's of bitches” You claw desperately at the lengthy mess of LED bulbs and weep at the horror of becoming a Christmas tree on the eve of Halloween!

  
“Ha! That's what happens when your start fights at work! Karma comes and bites you in the ass!” Janet is almost keeling over with how much she is laughing at you and you take a note of her raising her phone to take photos.

  
Worst day of work. Ever!

 

When the end of your shift came, you were allowed to take home some pumpkins for the weekend when the beautiful day of Halloween would arrive.

  
You decided on taking three, a tall almost cylinder like one that was starting to turn a darker orange, a small perfectly round one that was almost cute, and this medium sized one that was seemingly perfection for a pumpkin. Rounded, solid, that beautiful shade of orange, and it also had the spookiest of greens still left on it's head!   
You knew exactly what you wanted to do with these on the weekend!

  
Carrying these heavy bastards home made you feel like the next heavy-weight champion!

But also a little pathetic as you had to stop every two minutes for a rest.

Apon getting home however, your dad had offered to take them upstairs for you while you fed your fish.

  
“Welcome home dear! Did you have a good day at work?~” Helen chimed at you from the sofa when you entered the living room.

  
“Meh, if being forced to interact with confused elderly people and cocky teenage time wasters sounds fun, along with becoming the Christmas version of Cthulhu, then sure! Best day ever!” You roll your eyes as Helen giggles at your oh so obvious non honest answer, sprinkling fish flakes over the water which your fish were all too happy to consume.

  
You thought it was best to leave out the part where you got into a fight with the biggest bitch on the planet, and your awesome picnic in the park with your new SkeleBros!

  
You know she would mention something to your Dad that would get him to worry and you didn't want him to over react again.

  
“At least you came home in one piece, isn't that what counts? We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, now would we?” There she goes again, being so sickly sweet she could kill a diabetic kid by looking at them....

  
You guys can see that right!?

  
.....

  
Great! Now you were talking to these so called ethereal beings!

 

You finish feeding your fish and high-tail it out of there to your room on the second floor.

Your house was one of those three floor designs that only had about two rooms on each floor, three if you squeezed.

  
You enter your room to find your sexy little pumpkins lined up in a neat row on your bed, along with a carving kit!

  
“Thanks dad!” You call down the stairs, although you didn't need the carving tools just yet.

  
Which reminded you to pull out your phone and punch in Papyrus’s number.

 

**____________________________**   
**LOG: NEW CONTACT ADDED**   
**-Boner4Polos**   
**____________________________**

 

  
Perfect.

 

After you had put away your things and changed into something else for the evening, you had joined your Dad and Helen for some food of the gods.

  
Otherwise known as pizza.

 

“Another reunion is happening on Halloween by the way, it's gonna be so awesome!” You choke out as you cram more of the gooey heaven in your mouth.

  
You really need to learn to chew, then talk....

  
“That's great kiddo! All your old pals going then?” Your Dad beamed at you from the head of the table, scribbling another number onto his Sudoku grid.

  
“Hopefully everyone can make it, it's gonna be epic this year if everything goes to plan! I have the best decoration ideas and spooky set ups around!” Boasting like this with your old man was always fun, you would over exaggerate everything and he would fain awe over your bullshit.

  
Good times.

  
“Just make sure that all the fun you're planning on having is safe, we wouldn't want a good night ruined by anything terrible happening now do we?” Why do you always have to say this shit Helen? You don't make me feel any safer!!!

  
“Helen's right you know kiddo, I don't want anything happening to cause a trip to the hospital now, ya’ hear me?” You're Dad gives you that concerned look like always after Helen floats these ideas that you're going to do something stupid in front of him.

  
“Nothing's going to happen Dad, it's just a bunch of kids getting together with a bunch of Halloween treats and decorations, what could possibly go wrong?” You scrunch your shoulders up and smirk in his general direction as you pull yourself out of your seat and wash up your plate.

  
“Just promise me you will stay safe.”

  
“I promise. Good night Dad.”

  
“Night Kiddo.”

  
As you make your way to the stairs you quickly call out a ‘good night' to Helen and sprint up them as fast as you can. You couldn't describe that feeling, but it was not pleasant in the slightest.

  
Once you were back into the comfort of your room, you decide to write down a couple of ideas for little stories and general poems and such for a couple of hours before remember to text the number that Papyrus gave you for him.

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 9:43 pm_ **   
_Hey Polo bones, really hoping this is actually your number and not just a shitty prank!_

 

**_Boner4Polos: 9:47 pm_ **   
_Polo Bones? Is that what my name is on ya’ phone little Fleshy Skeleton? And yeah, I didn't give ya that number for fun, that was kind of embarrassing actually._

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 9:48 pm_ **   
_Yeah sure, lets go with that, that is defiantly what U R called. Fleshy Skeleton? There is no need 2 B embarrassed you big goob!_

 

**_Boner4Polos: 9:49 pm_ **   
_Okay then... Yeah, cause y'know, if ya’ take away a humans flesh and muscles you just end up as a skeleton right?_

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 9:49 pm_ **   
_........_

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:05 pm_ **   
_Holy shit.... Anyway, are U and Sans free on Friday? I haven't got work due until the half term for Halloween and I have a little fun activity planned for getting 2 know each other more!_

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:06 pm_ **   
_I haven't got work due until the half term for Halloween and I have a little fun activity planned for getting 2 know each other more!_

 

**_Boner4Polos: 10:08 pm_ **   
_Sure, what time? M'lord and I are always down for some spooky activities._

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10: 13 pm_ **   
_Well, how about 5:00pm? That way if U have anything you wanna do B4 that time U can get it done!_

_**xxx-xxxx: 10: 13 pm** _   
_Oh and, I know this is a little imposing but, do U mind if we do this at UR place? I don't have a lot of space in my room and I don't think U will like my stepmother._

 

 

**_Boner4Polos: 10:16 pm_ **   
_So demanding. But sure, I guess that will work. I'll let Sans know and I guess I will see ya then?_

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:21 pm_ **   
_That's me! Sure, see U soon bone head!_

 

During your communications with Papyrus via texts, you had gotten changed into your pyjamas which simply consisted of a white cotton shirt with long purple sleeves and a long bottom half that was the same faded purple.

  
You had rolled over in your bed once you had purged the room of light and let the stars glow before one last text came through.

 

**_Boner4Polos: 10:25 pm_ **   
_Hey, feel free to come over earlier if ya’ wanna. Sans is at work but it's my day off sooo....yeah._

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:27 pm_ **   
_Sure thing Papyrus, we can get things extra spoopy for when the little BlackBerry comes home!_

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:30 pm_ **   
_....spoopy... da fuck?_

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:34 pm_ **   
_Have U ever watched Markilpier? I think I started using the word spoopy when he played this game called Spooky’s house of jump scares... pretty good for what it was!_

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:37 pm_ **   
_Can't say I ever have... Perhaps I will take a look just to see wtf you’re going on about?_

 

**_xxx-xxxx: 10:38 pm_ **   
_Go ahead, U might find that U actually enjoy his randomness!_

 

It was about quarter to eleven when you said goodnight the Papyrus and snuggled into your blankets. You have the feeling that Friday was gonna be awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Raises white flag* Sooooo..... I'm not dead!.......
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG GAP BETWEEN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE!!!! THINGS JUST KINDA GOT IN THE WAY! 
> 
> As a plus, I finally moved into a place of my own so that's a thing I acomplished! .....
> 
> I'M SORRY!!!! But thank you to everyone's patience and advice!
> 
> Check out this awesome fanart by NeoFire-Kitten! (^J^)
> 
> https://neofire-kitten.tumblr.com/image/166549115978

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story! It's my first Undertale story and first story on this website so I hope you liked it! (^J^)  
> Tips and sugestions are always welcome!  
> Please let me know what you thought and if you would like to see anything in future chapters! :3  
> />  
> ~SPO~


End file.
